Whipped Cream
by Crescent Quetzalcoatl
Summary: One smile was enough to turn another's world upsidedown, especially when Rukawa thought that Hanamichi was smiling at him... For Solchan, on her birthday. FINAL CHAPTER: CHAPTER 5 UP! Thank you to everyone! Thank you, Solchan! V
1. Lesson's Over

Disclaimer: The SD people are not mine. It belongs to the genius Takehiko Inoue.

Dedication: **For Sol-chan** and the time we had together topped with lots of whiped cream. For her birthday on March 19.

****

Whipped Cream

By

Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Chapter 1: Lesson's Over

He could feel himself smiling.

Today was the day Haruko-san finally agreed to go out with him. It may not qualify to be called a 'date', Sakuragi Hanamichi merely asked her to be his companion to a museum that was required to be visited by their history teacher. But they were going out and that's all that matters now.

He sighed.

Few more minutes and today's reporter will stop speaking. Few more minutes and the bell will ring. Few more minutes and Haruko san will come to the room, smiling eagerly, waiting for him to come out and he'll take her hands into his as they walked down the corridors of Shohoku High. Just few more minutes…

He smiled.

===

The dull droning of the baritone voice lulled most of the students to sleep. Well, almost. Although boring lectures on essays and books of dead people should actually make the whole class doze off to dreamland, half of the class, or more precisely the female-half was staring, gazing and practically drooling over the student-reporter that stood like a fine piece of marble statue, crowned with messy ebony locks that hides the deep-piercing blue eyes.

For over a quarter of the hour, the student-reporter had been monotonously speaking (almost to the air) his memorized report, not really minding if the class was actually listening nor if their sensei knew what he's talking about.

The said reporter for the day, the famous Shohoku Ace, Rukawa Kaede had prepared a five-minute speech (although it was written for five minutes, the report stretched till fifteen due to the constant sleep kicking in his system) written the night after their basketball practice. It was written such that there will be no questions asked nor interruptions welcomed even for their sensei in literature. He had memorized it, but it's just one of his talents that weren't really significant to him. But it was a convenience especially when it comes to force recitation such as this.

Few minutes more and his spell be over. The report was automatic, eye contact unnecessary. Yet something caught his attention and it was quite… odd.

Rukawa decided to steal a glance at the far end of the room. The ebony fringe that almost curtained his eyes was a big help on this mini-pursuit. Even his none-moving stature was retained, allowing only his eyes to move.

Sapphire blue eyes traveled at the lone figure's broad shoulders (this figure's seatmates were kissing the desk, asleep), up to the slightly tanned neck, to the most stubborn chin, lingered at the soft bloom of the smiling rosy mouth, skipped the almost straight nose and locked on those warm, inviting chocolate eyes.

Such familiarity rushed to his brain for processing and finally registered in his mind. He was smiling at him, his teammate, his rival: the do'aho, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

The raven-head quickly averted his eyes, the image of the smiling redhead settled in his memory. A miracle it was for his mouth didn't cease from moving, it didn't stop talking; not faltering even for a second, no one noticed his distraction.

Few more minutes, just few more. 

Rukawa quickly scanned the crowed. Surely, the female population was staring at him as expected; few guys looked at him boringly, some were actually snoring in their seats. He searched for the possible center of attention of the do'aho's smile.

He knew about the girl, his former captain's sister and Hanamichi's crush. But she's not here for she's not their classmate and the fact quite disturbed him because Hanamichi was still smiling at him.

He swallowed hard.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

*grins apologetically*

I wrote this chap while I was in class, I know, I know, it was real wicked of me not to pay attention but my professor just paid his attention to the student-reporters only and asked them question so it left me, well, the rest of the class doing nothing. ^^;;

Okeees… I was just real bored that my hand finally decided to write as I watched my classmates standing in front of the class then stop every now and then feeling guilty all of the sudden.

Rukawa's real OOC ne? He was talking like an automatic machine. The idea was from the reporter's themselves. Hehehe…

What else? This is **shounen-ai**. I just don't like the idea of HanaHaru. Oh, the title was because I was craving for whipped cream. Okay, in the end of the fic, the whipped cream will reveal itself. ^^;;

Enjoy!


	2. Walk Me Home

Disclaimer: The SD people are not mine. It belongs to the genius Takehiko Inoue.

****

Whipped Cream

By

Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Chapter 2: Walk Me Home

Rukawa Kaede took a deep breath at the end of his report, subtle yet relieving. And also quite amusing that the final bell rang at the precise time of his sigh, relieving his classmates off his spell and get them back to normal.

With a decision to sweep a final glance at the odd-smiling redhead, Rukawa cajoled himself that it was mere curiosity that the good-natured smile of the do'aho was kept in his head.

It was as if the raven-haired boy almost expected a familiar cry of war coming from the do'aho, shouting colorful words about a baka kitsune staring at him like a perverted predator over a helpless redhead rival and then lunging from his seat and reaching out to encircle his long-fingered hands around the pale neck. 

Of course it never happened but that doesn't made him feel better of what he was about to see. Or make that rather, what he was seeing on this very moment.

Hanamichi's head was a bit tilted in a rather thinking position (though Rukawa really doesn't know what he's thinking about now or maybe if the do'aho was capable of thinking); both arms crossed over his chest, his left leg draped casually over the other like he always used to. But he was sitting comfortably on his seat rather than the agitated pose you'll see when the redhead was benched; his whole profile was relaxed, reclining and quite sexy.

Rukawa's eye twitched. Where the heck did that came from?

Oh, and Hanamichi's still smiling too! Full pink lips with their corners turned upwards, as if some secret waiting to be spilled out. 

So maybe he was sexy. So what? So what?! C'mon, damn kitsune! The do'aho was still smiling. He's not moving from his chair a bit and you're standing there like a statue waiting to be carried out the room by a brawny pair of arms and hauled to the nearest…

"Sakuragi-kun!!!"

And the moment just had to get ruined by the small piercing voice of Akagi Haruko.

===

__

Everything must fall into place, Hanamichi thought. His mind was occupied with the simple idea of making his day with Haruko perfect. Yes. A perfect date for the perfect girl.

He felt elated, so warm with excitement that he simply smiled through all of this, not permitting himself to feel nervous. After all, the girl had been almost an angel to him. Almost.

The euphoric feeling that consumed Hanamichi failed to announce the end of classes. He was still sitting at the far end of the room, his favorite place by the window. Outside, the sky was clear of dark clouds and lush green trees swayed to the breeze. _Even the weather was perfect_, he thought.

He smiled. Heaven must've like him now, still thinking about Haruko as the redhead gazes into a pair of deep blue eyes that resembles the ocean: calm, clear and collected. He stares deeply into them, entranced by the dark, thick lashes and perfect brows.

__

Beautiful…

__

"Sakuragi-kun!"

Somehow, that voice that was so familiar seemed too distant to him. He can hear it, so sweet that it must be Haruko-san. But his mind was only conscious of those deep-blue eyes that widened at the sound, almost alarmed.

His vision blurred like a dream and as the liquid image of the girl he adores disappeared before his eyes, the picture was replaced by another pair of deep-blue eyes. Blue eyes that were but haunting like the sea unlike before that portrays serenity, as if secrets so dark were concealed beneath them.

His breath hitched as the image had formed a face. Skin so pale against long dark lashes and perfect nose with the air of arrogance. Beneath were pale red lips, slightly parted as if silent prayer yet it was almost a sin even by just looking at them.

"Sakuragi-kun!!!"

He tore his gaze away before the image was completed and forced his head to turn to the voice that was calling him before. He had felt it was like eons ago but does it really matter?

"Hai?"

He was right. Akagi Haruko was standing before him and her pretty face was smiling.

"Are you dreaming of something?' she asked. She was teasing him and he liked it. "You know, we must hurry. The museum closes at five-thirty and it's already—" she swiftly glanced at her wristwatch. "—quarter past three!"

"Hai, hai… Ne, Haruko-san, we are taking the train. No need to rush," Hanamichi protested lightly.

"Maybe. But it's a long way from Shohoku and I want to see all of whatever it is in the museum! C'mon, let's get moving shall we?" Haruko said.

The redhead nodded at the girl, seeing her bubbly attitude towards their little adventure. She stepped aside so that he can stand from the chair and get his bag but he froze when he saw the dream he had a while ago had materialized into…

"Rukawa-kun!"

Hanamichi snapped his head back to the girl beside him when he heard the name she was calling out. Then he looked again, thinking he was mistaken but sadly he was not. 

===

Rukawa thought he'll never be able to breathe again.

Charmed that it was, the moment their gazes locked in each other was far from relieving; the tension surrounding him was so thick that a knife can slice through it. 

What spell those passionate brown eyes had over him that he could hardly move form his place, from the platform in the room? What else is there that the redhead do'aho was hiding, that there's always something he doesn't know of, something he hasn't figure out? 

Hanamichi was like an enigma, his every move he can't decipher yet there are times when he was so predictable that you can close your eyes and just feel everything fall into place like animation, that was as precise as the ticking of the clock.

Rukawa thought it was one of those moments he wanted to read him out through those eyes, sensing the burning feeling it held to him. But like any other mystery, there was always this cliffhanger, something annoying but nonetheless irrelevant. 

Especially to him.

The raven-haired boy watched as the redhead slowly drew his head away, away from his own possessive gaze. He watched as he gave the brown-haired girl a smile and heaven knows why she got here in the first place. _It wasn't even her class_, he thought dully. He watched the conversation between them, how the redhead looked so thoughtful, so gentle. He watched until the girl stood aside as Hanamichi bowed to retrieve his bag. He watched as the redhead froze in his place the moment their eyes met each other again at the same time heard the girl call his name, Hanamichi unbelievingly looked at both of them.

===

"Thanks for coming with us, Rukawa-kun. I know you're not much of a sociable person but the more the merrier, you know," Haruko skipped slightly between the two tall gents as she tried to match their long strides as they walk her home.

It was after five o'clock and they had finished visiting the museum they were assigned to. The girl was so happy about the place that they were almost locked inside, forgetting the museum's closing time. And Haruko was happier that the great Shohoku Ace obliged into coming with them. Of course, with the usual protests and tantrums of her redhead friend.

Rukawa merely nodded at the statement she made. It was tactless yes, rubbing his lack of sociable skills in. No need to comment, really especially when the ever-protective redhead around. It's good enough that her infatuation has waned through their first year, much to Hanamichi's delight too. But it didn't stop her from being friendly towards the ace especially that her goal now was to make Hanamichi and Rukawa good friends. "A feat near impossible but never say die!" as she always told her Ayako-sempai.

No one's complaining though, Rukawa was quite aware of it. The plan will only be questioned when the redhead comes in. The blue-eyed kitsune stole a glance at the do'aho again and saw him frowning. Yep, it'll be trouble for Haruko's little project.

"Sakuragi-kun, this is my house now," she tugged him arm to get his attention.

"Oh—ah—hai—hai!" Hanamichi scratched his neck as embarrassment for not paying attention kicked in. "Oh, I hope you enjoyed my company, Haruko-san."

The girl smiled. "I sure did. Thank you." Then turning to the raven-head, "Domo arigato, Rukawa-kun."

He just nodded again. Hanamichi wanted to retort about the stupid kitsune being rude to Haruko-san but he realized the fox hasn't threw an insult at him for the last hours they've been together. The redhead thought better of it and waved to Haruko until she had got in the house. Then he started walking away and noticed that Rukawa wasn't beside him.

"Oi, Kitsune!" he called. "What are you waiting for? I'm not going to walk you home, you know."

Rukawa, who was standing by the gates, turned his head towards Hanamichi but didn't meet his eye. "Then why do you wait for me if you're not walking me home?" he said, almost in a whisper.

Hanamichi frowned even more. _What, is the kitsune trying to make me feel guilty? And why does he sound so sorry?_ Confused as the other, the redhead approached the pale fox and said, "Fine then. I'm walking you home."

"You don't have to if you really—"

"—Oh, stop arguing, Rukawa! I'm walking you home and that's final!"

The redhead took his pale hand into his and pulled the dumbfounded kitsune out of the Akagi vicinity.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

Hi, guys!

I've finished this chap tonight and I'm quite sleepy. Please pardon my errors. Few more chaps and this will all be over. Maybe two more. I promised my friend that it will not be too dragging.

To everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

****

Arisfilan – hei, **Sol-chan**! Hindi ako sanay sa penname mo. Anyways, I'm really happy that you liked it. as I've said before, few chaps lang 'to. Besides I still have 'Penny…' to finish. Whipped Cream yung title kasi they'll be buttering each other up with that. JOKE! The story's really simple, I'm making them feel comfortable with each other as possible then saka un romance. Nice no? Happy birthday!!!

****

Tensai 2003-3003/hanako – hi! thanks for reviewing! You know, I've been e-mailing so often but it keeps bouncing back to me. Why is that? Now I don't know how to keep in touch with you. Sorry if you thought I forgot u already but I haven't. all the same, thank you for remembering me. *huggles*

****

Chris – hmmm… no hentai thoughts okay? *wink* hehehe… the whipped cream will come out soon, this fic is really short. Hope you're enjoying!


	3. Umbrella Charm

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue-sama. Masato Seiji's mine.

Whipped Cream

By

Crescent Quetzalcoatl 

Chapter 3: The Umbrella Charm

The night was kind enough for the both of them to be caught walking side by side through the paved streets of Kanagawa. Few stars could be seen in the sky but there was no sign of a single cloud. The air wasn't too cold nor was it humid.

Although few words had been exchanged (Hanamichi's question about Rukawa's address), no more had been heard, and much less glances mirrored. They were walking down the quieter streets of the city, lined with various flower stalls and pastry shops. 

And the redhead was still holding the kitsune's hand.

No one could be more surprised than the Shohoku Ace himself. From the moment Hanamichi enclosed his tanned hand over his pale ones, heated shivers ran tremors across his skin, more so when the redhead moved to entwine his fingers with his. The raven-head could only bit his lip, as he willed the upcoming blush not to taint his cheeks. That would just be so embarrassing, especially when the Hanamichi saw it. He prayed hard for the do'aho not to turn to his way. 

_Just walk, Hanamichi. Just walk._

Rukawa doesn't know the same sensations have started to fill the redhead.

===

He was aware of their situation.

Hanamichi merely wanted Rukawa away from Haruko as soon as possible and got carried away when he literally took hold of the kitsune's hand and pulled him onto the streets. It wasn't his intention to hold on to those pale hands any longer than necessary but he wouldn't let go. He couldn't.

They were out in the open and good thing that the address where Rukawa lives wasn't too far from the national road. It was conveniently located near Shohoku and his own house (though he didn't think it was of any importance) and walking him home was not really a bad idea. Few people they've met along the way have noticed their state yet no one dared to comment or they weren't interested.

Feeling a bit uneasy, the redhead changed the way his right hand holding Rukawa's left hand. The angle of his wrist was a bit offshoot and it was tiring as they walking for a bit of distance. He had never held anyone's hand before. He had never held Haruko's and it kept him wondering why would he do such thing to the kitsune, his rival in every way. Hanamichi loosened his hold a bit as he tried to move his fingers such that their hands were entwined, wrists and palm touching. He also noted the small reluctance in the blue-eyed boy, his pale hand fidgeted slightly as if afraid at the mere loss of contact. Hanamichi started to smile at this but quickly scold himself of thinking such thoughts about the kitsune.

_Yamero, Hanamichi… the stupid kitsune's just afraid of the Tensai's greatness! _

And Rukawa was afraid, but not of the same reason that the redhead thought.

Then it started to rain.

===

"Ks'o!"

Rukawa and Hanamichi temporarily sought shelter from one of the small flower stands. It consists of a booth of some sort with only a heavy plastic for a roof and the front flaps was where the two players where standing. The shop owner was a diligent boy, maybe not much younger than the two players were. He was wearing a bit tattered baseball cap that doesn't cover much of his ash-blond hair and gray over-all over white long sleeves shirt. He was silently arranging his flowers, moving the pot from one place to another, carefully lifting them away from the rain and making more room for the redhead and the pale boy.

"K'so!" Hanamichi couldn't help but swore, although not to anyone. They have no umbrella and the sky had been perfect a while ago, why should it rain now? 

The silent fox beside him involuntarily ran a hand against his right arm. The right sleeve of his uniform was totally damp from the sudden gush of rain and the narrow beam of plastic that hides them from the precipitation wasn't helping either. Coldness was seeping in his skin and goosebumps broke in several places of Rukawa's body.

"Mister, are you cold?" the boy in the shop warily asked the pale player.

Rukawa slightly turned to the younger lad and felt a flicker of gratitude. He wanted to give the boy a small smile for being thoughtful especially to a stranger but he noticed that the redhead was looking at him, almost expectantly. So the raven-head gave the shop owner an odd look but the boy smiled as if understanding him. Rukawa turn back, half-heartedly watched the rain falls when he heard another voice.

"Here."

It was Hanamichi and the redhead was holding out his dark-blue uniform top to the kitsune.

"Take yours off and put this on," the redhead added when Rukawa hadn't moved. "I thought you as the Kanagawa's walking block of ice won't be susceptible to cold."

Rukawa could've snorted but the impact of those words coming from the redhead was like hitting the target and he couldn't help but felt a bit hurt. Hanamichi was being nice by offering his dry uniform but his coarse remark made him think if he was really the Ice Prince bastard that the basketball team hated. Yet a lot of girls treated him like a god. And he could only reply…

"Well, you're wrong," and still refused the uniform being lent.

"Hmp! Stubborn kitsune!" Hanamichi grunted and pulled back his uniform but he didn't put it on. The redhead carefully folded the top and tucked it under his arm, carrying no books nor bag was helping a lot.

"Sumimasen…" the boy with the cap called the redhead's attention. "Anou… there's a coffee shop just 'round the block, you can warm up there."

"You're not thinking, kiddo. We can't move from here and go where's warm 'cause we don't have an umbrella with us," the redhead said.

_Could this do'aho be any more sarcastic? And I thought he was being kind moments ago!_ Rukawa bitterly thought. He saw the boy muttered softly and produced an something for them.

"Here, you can take this," the boy said, smiling. "You can return it tomorrow or any other day if you have time." And he held the red umbrella out to Hanamichi.

"How will you go home when it's raining hard?" the redhead asked.

"It'll stop soon. You should take your friend out of here before he catches cold," the boy replied. The redhead took the umbrella and smiled at the boy.

"Well, if it's okay," Hanamichi said. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi."

"Masato Seiji," the boy said, smiling. Then he turned to the other, "And you are?"

"Rukawa Kaede," the ace said.

"Domo, Masato," the redhead had interjected. "I'll promise to return this tomorrow. Oh, and if I buy flowers from you, will you give me a discount?"

_How thick can he get?_ Rukawa raised an eyebrow. 

Masato nodded and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Yokatta!" Hanamichi exclaimed. "See ya!"

===

Rain poured happily as Hanamichi held the red umbrella for him and Rukawa. It was a bit small for two tall, healthy and athletic players that made them cower under the contraption, and the blue-eyed boy had to keep in pace with the redhead, and force himself to unabashedly let his arm touch the redhead's or else he'll get a lot more than damp.

"Still cold, kitsune?" he heard the redhead asked. Automatically, Rukawa looked at his companion, expecting the other to be looking at him but Hanamichi was staring straight ahead the coffee shop they were going. Rukawa didn't reply but kept close to the warm body beside him. It was all that he needed now, the blue-eyed kitsune blushed.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent speaks:

This chapter got me into thinking that Whipped Cream was beginning to be turn out a HanaRu. ^^;; I wasn't planning on anything but I like how this is turning out. I also think that this is a very sappy fic so please forgive me if you don't like it. The story's a bit slow, there's not much plot in here, just some sorting out of emotions but that's how good relationships started, ne? Ooops… I just gave out the ending. ^^;; surely, all of you guys know that now. Slow music's was playing for inspiration and kinna getting to me so I hope this is not too boring. Just a feel-good fic for everyone.

Thank you so much, minna-san!

**Arisfilan – asarin ba daw ako… anyways, don't you like it, Hana doesn't brawl with Ru anymore? Thank you pa rin! ^__^ The last chap will be on your birthday. *starts to think of party favors, ice creams and kapeng malaming***

**Hikaru Itsuko – thank you! Well, Hana's not walking Ru home yet if you've read but I hope you'll like this anyway.**

**Iris foxgaze – thank you so much!**

**Hagane – ehehehe… Thank you! Here's the next chap. ^__^**

**Chris - ^____^ I've read of various instances of having whipped cream on hand but I was sampling a romantic story without any kinky-ness. Er… I hope. *grins* Thank you so much!**

**Kimeno-pebols – oh here it is! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Seraph-Kirin - *blushes* thank you so much! you're too kind! *blushes more* erm… I can't promise you this but the fic I was planning to write for you should be on the way after 'Whipped…" if it's okay? *hugs Seraph back***

**Miyahara Yuuki – I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!**


	4. Whipped Cream

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk's property of Takehiko Inoue-sama

Dedication: Happy Birthday, Sol-chan!!!

****

Whipped Cream

By

Crescent Quetzalcoatl

Chapter 4: Whipped Cream

The soft jingling of the bell caught the attention of the person in charge of the coffee shop. He raised his head to greet his customers for the afternoon and he was surprised at the scene.

A tall and pale blue-eyed boy walked in the warm shop as his companion, a lightly tanned and lithe redhead closed the red umbrella he was holding and put it in the reserved bin for the contraption. Then the redhead bugged the other to removed the uniform top (the shop manager suspected it was damp) as the pale raven-head reluctantly do so taking the redhead's uniform as it's replacement. Then they started to walk towards one of the tables and the shop's manager decided to make his presence known.

"Rukawa-kun! Sakuragi-kun! How nice to see you here!"

The two players turned to the voice and Hanamichi exclaimed, "Oi, benchwarmer!" Then Hanamichi proceeded to the bar where the former Shoyo captain was standing.

"It's Fujima-san, idiot," Rukawa grunted but joined them anyway.

"It's okay, Rukawa-kun," Fujima Kenji smiled and turned to the self-proclaimed Tensai. "Ne, Sakuragi-kun… do you like a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee? Er… no, actually. The kitsune was cold so I brought him here where it's dry," Hanamichi waved his hand towards the glass door of the shop, the pitter-patter of rain was still witnessed.

"Oh, so… Rukawa-kun, what will you have? Hot tea or chocolate?" Fujima asked, started to reach for the display cups behind him.

"I'll have the chocolate!" the redhead beamed. Fujima smiled back, enjoying the cheerful company he has now. Some of the shop's customers were relaxing on the sort of lounge area and seemed to enjoy their solitude, and some like two friends by the windows were delightedly chatting away with just about everything.

"Rukawa-kun?" the former Shoyo Ace asked again.

"Mocha frappe with whipped cream," Rukawa answered. Fujima nodded and started to prepare their choices on the side bar where the different coffee, cream, and chocolate concoctions where at bay.

"What's mocha frat, kitsune?" Sakuragi asked, curious.

"It's mocha _frappe_. Not frat." Then the raven-head pointed at the list of coffee, etc. on the overhead menu. Hanamichi's eyes twinkled and then called out the former Shoyo captain.

"Bench—I mean—Fujima-san! Can I have that Irish Cream frothé instead of chocolate?" the redhead asked.

"Uh—okay… Demo the Irish cream can be really sweet. You might not like it," Fujima said, changing the glasses and pulling out a small container from the icebox.

"Iie! The Tensai has a sweet tooth and can definitely handle anything!" the redhead bragged. Several of the shop's customers ended having sweatdrops down their head.

"Do'aho!"

"Teme kitsune! You have the nerve to insult me after being kind to you?" Hanamichi yapped. 

The raven-head merely shrugged and moved away from the bar and started to walk towards one of the soft-cushioned booths at the back of the shop. He passed the two girls by the window (they were looking a bit scandalized) and nodded an apology for his redhead companion.

"Oi, come back here, Kitsune! I'm not finished talking to you!" Hanamichi followed him and paused at the two girls that Rukawa had passed, giving them odd looks. "Anou, what are you drinking?" Hanamichi pointed to the half-full cup of lush brown liquid in front of the two girls.

"Coffee with Irish cream," the girl with her hair tied in a ponytail answered. Her companion looked at the redhead calculatingly as if Hanamichi would blow up any second.

"Is it nice?" the redhead asked again.

"It depends—"

"—on your taste," her companion, the girl crowned with soft curls answered and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry too much."

"Sol-chan's right, Fujima-san won't poison you anyway," ponytail-ed girl smiled at him and Hanamichi decided to take her word for it. He left the two girls chatting again and head straight to the blue-eyed kitsune who was completely zoned out the second his raven-head hit the booth's soft cushions.

===

Rukawa settled into the booth, the plush and purple-colored cushions absorbed his weight, giving him a warm and comfy feeling. He nestled his head in them and started to drift into a light slumber. 

Smooth, soft piano music filled the background, keeping him at ease, floating him away… 

Reach aroma of coffee beans and creamy fragrance of milk spirited into his senses, soothing him, lulling him… 

Gentle words, sweet whispers reached his ears, hushing his troubles but stirring him awake… calling him forth from his dreams…

__

Kaede…

__

Kaede…

"Kitsune!!!"

Rukawa snapped his eyes open and automatically glared at the person who rudely woke him up. 

"What?" he snarled. The redhead pointed at the two short glasses on the table.

"The drinks, Kitsune. Fujima took them personally for us and you didn't even got to thank him. That's so rude, Kitsune," Hanamichi smirked and sipped from the straw of one of the glasses.

Rukawa raised an eyebrow and swiftly got the glass from the redhead's hand. "And that's mine."

"Huh?"

"This drink," the blue-eyed boy raised the glass of frappe to his eye-level, "is mine."

"No way! That's my Irish cream, that's mine!" Hanamichi tried to take the glass out of Rukawa's hand, leaning on the table and tried to grab air.

"Stop it, do'aho. Or it'll spill over us," Rukawa scolded. Fortunately, the redhead did stop and slouched on his seat opposite the blue-eyed boy and stared almost suspiciously at him. "Stuff it up, do'aho. This is mine."

"But I want that. With the fluffy white something. It's the Irish cream," Hanamichi huffed, refusing to take the other glass of frothé.

"It's whipped cream. Irish cream is the flavor of your coffee," Rukawa said, settling down his glass of mocha frappe on the table. When he saw the redhead frowning, he sighed and pushed his mocha frappe to the sulky do'aho. "Fine then. Take it."

"No."

"Being childish, aren't you," Rukawa talked back.

"Being unnaturally talkative, Kitsune," Hanamichi retorted.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence slipped over them, and the two had a silent game of tug-of-war over the glass of mocha frappe with their stares, one heated like the sun, the other as cold as the calm ocean, both not wanting to lose to the other and the impatient redhead just had to open his big mouth.

"It's yours, Kitsune. I really don't want some stupid cream anyway," the redhead leaned back to the seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rukawa raised an elegant eyebrow and proceeded to lift the glass to his mouth, ignoring the straw in it and sipped the creamy concoction while watching the redhead as if taunting him to take it back. Sakuragi snorted and averted his eyes away from the intense blue orbs and settled in his cup of Irish cream. With one swift movement, he took the cup and sipped the liquid to the last drop.

"Yeowch…" Sakuragi stuck his tongue out. The coffee was too sweet (Fujima was right) and it made him dizzy when he drank it like water, the sugar level in his blood heightened to another level. Of course, he wouldn't want Rukawa to know that and he simply made a smug grin pretending that his Irish cream coffee was better than the kitsune's mocha frappe.

"I'm done," Sakuragi placed his cup down.

"Me too," Rukawa said, not wanting to lose to their little competition. The kitsune's glass was drained of the lush mocha liquid, leaving the fluffy whipped cream at the bottom of it, sitting regally waiting to be spooned out of the offending glass.

"Uh… Kitsune?"

"Hn?"

"Can I…" Sakuragi looked hopeful. 

"What?"

"Can I have the fluffy white thing?" the redhead bashfully pointed at Rukawa's glass. 

Rukawa blinked. "It's called whipped cream."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Nani?" Sakuragi looked dumbfounded. The raven-head liked to make him cringe and he wouldn't let this chance pass.

"Just kidding," Rukawa said.

And the redhead was flabbergasted.

-tsuzuku-

Crescent mumbles:

Waaaaahhhh!!! I've finally lost it! First, I missed Sol-chan's birthday. It was a week ago! GOMEN NASAI!!!! *searches for Sol-chan high and low*

Second, there's another chapter to be written. Well, I couldn't end this here, I know you guys might hate me, so I decided to write an epilogue. I feel bad for not uploading sooner. *ask minna for forgiveness*

Third, this chap was too conversational. I'm losing my dramatic touch. But it is too long… Gomen nasai… The epilogue won't be like this, I promise.

Fourth, there's a little self-insert (Sol-chan too). I couldn't resist it. ^^;;

So… hope you'll forgive me? *prays hard that they will*

To everyone:

****

Arisfilan, Chris, Hagane, Rain, Hikaru Itsuko, S.G.O., dragon dreams, candy the dreamer.

Gomen guys, if I couldn't give individual greetings this time, I've just had my first of the five final exams this semester. I don't even know it I can write something for our beloved Hana-kun for his birthday. .

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!


	5. Hold Me Close

Disclaimer: SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue-sama

Dedication: This if for Sol-chan… even if her birthday had pass… ^^V and for my Hana-kun too, belated Happy Birthday!

Whipped Cream 

By

Crescent Quetzalcoatl 

Chapter 5: Hold Me Close

Three weeks later… 

The slight drizzle of precipitation tapped against the glass like the ticking of the clock. One might notice the frequent shower during the weekdays' afternoon, dampening the school grounds and watering the vegetation outside.

A full mouth curled into a smile that barely registered on his face. He was thinking yet again of another and barely paying attention to his sensei's rambling about the dead poet named Shakespeare. He sighed and forced himself to looked forward and listen to the monotonous rambles and grumbles. Blinking, he turned his head slightly to his left and found a pair of deep-blue eyes staring his way.

Kitsune? 

The said kitsune passively turned away and looked at their sensei as if listening to the lectures. The other snorted inwardly and focused his thoughts into another dimension, fairly dismissing the look on those eyes.

Then Sakuragi Hanamichi found himself turning back to where he saw those blue eyes again.

===

Students nosily scrambled out of their seat welcoming with relief the end of their classes. They chatter away endlessly trying to know their plans this coming weekend or the vacation they were having with their family. Everyone seemed joyous together with their friends that they all left the room in a hurry, leaving only two people behind. The silence that draped between them was so thick that no one took notice of the rare occurrence that the basketball rivals had been staring at each other for the past seven minutes.

It could've been easy for the pale Shohoku Ace to hide his stares under the fallen fringes of the raven hair yet it wasn't easy now that his basketball rival was staring at him with equal intensity, and unabashedly watching him from his seat. It unnerved him somehow, this redhead was not moving from his seat and slices of déjà vu kicked in.

"Do'aho," he uttered, loudly enough for the redhead to hear.

===

Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't doing anything yet Rukawa already throw him an insult. And it should be the other way around.

_Hmp__!__ Now we're back to square one._

"Nani yo, kitsune?" he asked and slowly rise from his chair, taking his duffel bag with him. He walked with precise but slow steps towards the pale raven head and stopped only in front of the still-sitting kitsune. "Aren't you going to go home now?"

Rukawa Kaede looked up boldly, the other's height looked too intimidating and he was still sitting like some reprimanded student in front his sensei. He has no intention of answering, but he thought better of it.

"It's raining,' he said.

Hanamichi frowned and glanced at the windows where the faint tapping of rain was seen. Then he grinned quickly and spoke.

"Aah… the kitsune got no umbrella!" he said cheerfully and when Rukawa didn't reply he added, "Ore wa Tensai! Nyahahahaha!!!"

"Do'aho," Rukawa mumbled and slid out of his seat and started to walk out of the room. Hanamichi found himself laughing at nothing and whirled his head searching for the kitsune and got a glimpse of the retreating raven-head. The redhead then ran after him.

"Oi! Chotto matte!"

===

The odd couple (a pale boy and a redhead) were standing or more precisely, stranded under the school's waiting shed because of irresponsibility and lack of—yep—umbrella. Hanamichi grunted for the nth time for being with the kitsune, for kami-sama's sake! And he wondered if the heavens were punishing him again for some reason he didn't even know. It had been three weeks ago that time in the rain and the warm air of the coffee shop that he had been with the Rukawa Kaede and joined him for coffee. 

It wasn't such a bad experience for he had learned a thing or two (coffee and Irish cream are a no-no and the kitsune actually know how to crack a joke) and they came home, surprisingly in one piece. Okay, he admits (only to himself) that he enjoyed Rukawa's company and walking him home wasn't a terrible idea in the first place. But now, everything had a fifty-fifty chance of happening again, it was just too much! For this is the kitsune we're talking about! 

Hanamichi steal a glance at the pale boy beside him, the usual stance of looking into space with those creepy blue eyes and breathing beside him like he owns the world. The redhead shivered at the thought.

===

What is this 'aho thinking? He's inching away from me like I have some kind of disease and I was only waiting for the rain to stop. Will he just go away if he really wants to go away?

Rukawa looked straight ahead as if willing the rain to just freeze and cease from falling down from the skies. He was being indifferent once again, the very presence of this redhead shook his peaceful and normal world as if a volcano threatening to blow up anytime soon.

"Quit fidgeting, do'aho!" he burst out.

Wide brown eyes turned to him, and Rukawa could swear he'd never seen such innocence reflected on them.

"Aaarrrgghhh! Why do you just stand there and do nothing?" Hanamichi exclaimed his own outburst. His forehead was creased in frustration on wanting to go home and his mouth pouted in a very child-like manner. The Shohoku Ace bit down the urge to just grab him and kiss those lips hungrily, right there and then. And when the Rukawa didn't reply, Hanamichi threw his hands up in resignation and sat down on the dry pavement of the waiting shed.

_Do you want me to do something? Bet you wouldn't like it…_ Rukawa asked him mentally, still fighting the urge that was taking over him. Somehow, one word pushed pass his lips.

"Do'aho."

"I have a name, kitsune! Stop calling me 'do'aho'!" The redhead grunted from his sitting position.

"Then stop calling me 'kitsune' and I'll call you 'Hanamichi'." _Uh… __Did I just say that?_

The redhead almost choked on Rukawa's words and hastily looked up at him.

"What?" he asked. "Why would you want to call me 'Hanamichi'?" he added faintly.

"No reason," the blue-eyed boy answered and witnessed the receding rain and started to step out of the shed, wanting to leave the other boy behind. Hanamichi won't lax, he stood up and ran up to Rukawa's side.

"Oi… oi…!"

"Stop poking me," Rukawa said irritably. The redhead walked by his side and peering close in his face. "What?" the raven-head was exasperated.

"What should I call you?"

"…"

"Well… you wanted to call me 'Hanamichi'… what should I call you then?" Hanamichi asked again, poking the kitsune's side.

"Kaede…" he said faintly.

"Huh?"

"Call me… Kaede… okay?" 

Rukawa slightly held his breath at the redhead's reaction. The other seemed shocked? No… surprised at the suggestion. Wasn't the use of the kitsune's first name seems so… intimate? Hanamichi quickly gathered his thoughts and faced the pale boy, halting their walk.

"Why?"

Why? Why can't you just accept anything from me without being damn untrusting? 

Somehow it pains the blue-eyed boy that no matter what he does, no matter how many times he'll offer his friendship, no matter how much effort on his part to be close to the redhead, always and he knew he'll always get rejected at the end. Or maybe he wasn't trying too hard.

Rukawa turned away from Hanamichi, deciding not to answer him. It was easier before: picking up fights, throwing insults every now and then, the redhead fawning over their captain's sister, and he… he watched behind the lines waiting for the other to notice him somehow… somehow…

Holding his head up, he resumed his walk, he didn't know that the redhead was still with him, those innocent brown eyes curious and questioning.

===

Did I just say something wrong? 

Hanamichi was surprised at the silence of the boy. Not that he wasn't too damn silent for the whole time they knew each other but the redhead knew that this silence was different. It was real.

Wasn't he supposed to get angry at the raven-head for not answering his question? Shouldn't he be grabbing his collared uniform and throwing in a punch because he ignored the tensai? Then why in the world is he looking at him, walking beside the ace (though he still wouldn't admit that) and waiting for anything that will prove he'd heard him right when Rukawa asked to be called by his first name.

Hanamichi sighed. It this was a waiting game then he should have a prize by now.

Out of nowhere, a shrill blow of whistle caught his ears and screeching tires on the pavement ran danger signals into Hanamichi's brain, blood pounding in his veins. He shouldn't worry, he was on the sidewalk after all and the kitsune… 

The kitsune was about to cross and step onto the front of the speeding vehicle.

With a mad dash for his companion's sleeve, Hanamichi pulled with all his might the pale boy (and might've gone paler at the moment) and got him out of the street and onto the sidewalk at the precise time, clutching him close as if the kitsune might ran away again to the dangerous high way. The redhead closed his eyes as he held on to the kitsune, scared out of his wits on what might've happened if he didn't pull him out on time.

===

Sapphire eyes widened in shock at the almost accident he should've encounter. But Rukawa was more surprised when he felt the redhead pulled him close to himself, hands released the sleeves of his uniform and wrapped themselves a around his upper body in a protective embrace. His hands that dangle at his side slowly raised and gently clung to the other, Rukawa was somehow scared that the other might vanish the moment he'll return the touch.

They stood there for sometime, the redhead's face was buried on the other's shoulder; Rukawa's chin on Hanamichi's and his arms wrapped in a comfortable hug. They could feel each other's breath, each other's heart and Rukawa felt his eyes close and whispered into the redhead's ear.

"Arigatou…"

He felt the redhead loosened his embrace and totally pulled back from the kitsune. His brown orbs shone in a different light: partly of relief or maybe of acceptance and Rukawa stared back into those eyes. He wanted to drown in them; the warm naiveté was enough to last him a lifetime. But is it?

The blue-eyed boy reached out him; Hanamichi was startled when he felt a warm hand curled around his nape, the other hand rested on the small of his back, preventing him to turn away. Leaning towards him, Rukawa planted a small kiss on the redhead's full lips, just a peck and raised his eyes to watch Hanamichi's reaction. When he found neither rejection nor disgust in those brown eyes, he returned and pulled Hanamichi's head to meet his own.

===

The second contact was far sweeter than before. He knew, the first kiss was of gratitude for saving Rukawa life, The second was… well he didn't know what was it for. Hanamichi just found himself leaning in the embrace and responding to the kiss. The redhead felt the other smile and Hanamichi wrapped his arms around him again, not minding what the world might think of them, forgetting that they were in the middle of the sidewalk, the setting sun waved its rays and showering them with its golden light. 

It felt so right to be in another's arms… to be in his arms… holding him close…

Maybe calling him 'Kaede' might not be so bad after all… 

~Owari~

Crescent speaks:

Waaaahhh!!! The final chapter! *throws confetti in the air* I'm so happy! I finished this!

O_o maybe not on time for Hana's birthday bit still, I love him so much I hope he'll forgive me…

Minna, thank you for reading this and I'm really grateful for everything.

Sol-chan, I hope you like this… I know, I know… this is too late but hey! I wanted this to be much better than before. Thanks for your friendship and I hope you enjoyed my company all this time. *hugs Sol-chan*

Hikaru Itsuko – well here's the final chap and I hope it compensated for the 4th chap somehow. Thank you so much!

Devil – really? I hope you'll like the last part. Thank you so much!

Chris – Thank you so much! Though the exams are still a pain well, I have to post this somehow. ^__^V

Xiaoj – I do hope you like it. Thank you!

Keax-XV – hiya!!! Well, this is the last part so… oh, I did post it on the RuloveHana ML… thank you so much!!! Exams are still pouring in. well, ja! *hugs Keax back*

Miyahara Yuuki – hi! I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you so much!!!

Pixie-atme – Thank you so much! Nah, it's okay… I'm happy you liked it. Uh… I'm quite guilty about it… this will be for Hana and Sol-chan. I do hope they'll like it. ^___^

THANK YOU SO MUCH, MINNA-san!!!


End file.
